Among Shadows
by PARIS BYK
Summary: Shalimar and Brennan find their future selves and now they are all gathered to stop a senator's assassination that would change mutants life forever. SB LJ
1. Day 1

Title: Among Shadows Author: Paris BYTK Disclaimer: Dont own them, mutant x characters and everything belong to Marvel and Tribune Entertainment, im just borrowing them. Pairing: Shalimar/Brennan, maybe some Jesse/Lexa if they are wanted.  
  
Chapter one: The future´s death  
  
It was a dark moonless night. Shalimar and Brennan were walking down an alley, talking about the failed mission they had just minutes ago.  
  
"I really dont get it Brennan... I mean, Jesse tracked a comring signal there..." Shalimar said as she waited for Brennan's reply. "It better be a good one." she thought.  
  
"I know Shal, but we're all kinda stressed right now, Jess could easily have made a mistake... we're so desperate to found them we're acting rushed and..." Brennan ran out of ideas. He certainly didnt think Jesse could made such a big mistake. The man was a genious when it came to technology and computers, stressed and all, he couldnt be that wrong. He noticed Shalimar's sudden examination on him. The feral seemed to be searching for some kind of sign that told her he actually believed what he was saying. " We searched the whole place out.. we found nothing.."  
  
"Fine.. I just..." She stopped abruptely the walking and stood very still, her eyes going feral mode. She grabbed Brennan's t shirt softly to stop his way too. As he was going to protest Shalimar put her fingers on his lips to stop him. then she started walking very smoothly, as the feline she was, hunting, and looking for its prey.  
  
"Are you sensing something?" Brennan finally managed to ask.  
  
"Oh yeah... up there." Shalimar pointed a building's roof just in front of them and grinned.  
  
"How many?" Brennan asked following Shalimar's sight peering into the darkness that sorrounded them.  
  
"Two." She answered again, this time, her grin had become a full smile.  
  
"Oh no.. no, no, no... dont you tell me you are actually going up there?" Brennan said trying to figure out just how high was the roof.  
  
"Im going, you can stay here if you want and catch up with me at the end." Shalimar said as she slapped his back and prepare to jump. Brennan watched her reaching the roof and chasing someone, but he couldnt really see whatever was going on up there. Shalimar's eyes went golden again as she watched her prey. Whoever it was, it wasnt afraid nore scared, didnt try to run away either.  
  
"Who are you?" Shalimar asked with a grin. She got no response. The person in front of her was wearing a black cloak that covered almoast all of it, from its head to its all body. As Shalimar started walking around him, he seemed to be familiar with her feral side, since he did the exact same thing. They started fighting. Shalimar attacked him but he avoided pretty easily her punch, then she jumped up giving a kick, which was again avoided by the person in black. As the fight went on, Brennan was fed up with watching and decided to get some action too. He figured he couldnt reach the top of the building just by jumping and searched for another way. With no success he decided climbing would be the best choice. And he did so, it took him almoast 5 entire minutes to acually reach the top. At that moment he could see Shalimar and the person fighting, the feral was about to be hit, but he acted faster, he formed and threw a tesla coil in seconds to the person. He was shocked when he saw a very similar tesla coil hitting his own one, coming from another person who was standing on the top of the building in front. Brennan rushed to Shalimar as they both saw the other person arrive to the fight.  
  
"You okay?" Brennan asked Shalimar as he tried to gain his breath back.  
  
"Yeah... they are very good Brennan... we wont be able to take them without help..." Shalimar said lifting her wrist intended to talk on her comring.  
  
"There's no need for that Shalimar." The first person said as he approached. Shalimar stepped forward showing no fear and change to feral eyes one more time.  
  
"And why is that?" She asked calmly. The person took his hands to its head, and carefully took out the cloak revealing itself. She was just like Shalimar, just a couple of years older. Her hair was quite long and tied in one ponytail. She was wearing a very weird black leather outfit and seemed not to be shocked at all.  
  
"We need to talk." The just revealed Shalimar said. She glanced at Brennan and grinned rising an eyebrow.  
  
"Whoa, slow down... who are you, and who is him?" Brennan asked pointing at the man who still wore the cloak. The man approached and took his cloak out too as he showed a couple of years older Brennan.  
  
"What the f..." Brennan said never getting to end his sentence.  
  
"We'll talk about that later. As shal said, we really need to talk about something a little bit more serious. Take us to Sanctuary, and fast." Older Brennan told.  
  
( )  
  
"Holy crap!!" Jesse Kilmartin said as he saw his friends duplicated. He stood vert still searching for differences between the four mutants in front of him, but it didnt pass much time before just found Shalimar approached and hughed him tightly. When Jesse looked up he saw tears coming down her cheek, and Brennan did that too. He approached the molecular and tapped his back.  
  
"Did I miss something?" The other Shalimar asked the other Brennan. They stared at each other confused. Suddenly Lexa pierce entered the meeting too.  
  
"Hey Jess, I need some help with the.." Whatever complicated technology thing she had, fell off her hands and broke into million pieces. "Oh god." Lexa said as she tried to process what she was staring at at.  
  
"Lexa.." Shalimar said leaving Jesse and walking towards her very slowly. When she finally reached the woman, she hughed her too and couldnt help to start crying again. Immediately the older Brennan approached too and hughed her.  
  
"Easy Shal... you know what we gotta do." Older Brennan told Older Shalimar. He wiped her tears away as she forced a grin. Then they both turned to the four people watching confused.  
  
"What is going on here?" Lexa asked as she crossed her arms. She supported her weight against the nearest wall and waited for her answer. The rest looked at the pair wating too.  
  
"Is very simple. We're here to warn you, to help you avoid an assasination." Older Brennan said to the team. He watched carefully for any comment and so he continued. "Tuesday 9 of June, 2004. A senator is assasinated. You and us are here to stop that." He said as cold as ice. Since the very first moment he entered he showed no emotion at all, Shalimar on the other hand, was extremely affected with this whole thing.  
  
"Wait, you said a Senator is gonna be assasinated June, tuesday 9?? Its next week." Jesse realized loudly.  
  
"You're good." Future Brennan said sarcasticly, only getting present Brennan's confused starings.  
  
"We got everything, locations, information, everything so that wont be a problem. What it will be a problem is The Dominion. Lexa there is no way you're reporting this to The Dominion, got it?" Future Shalimar ordered. Lexa hesitated for several minutes, and then noded slightly.  
  
"Wait, not that im complaining or anything, but why is this so important? I mean, in what is this changing the future? And who is our killer?" Brennan asked at once. Both visitors doubted to go on speaking, but future Shalimar felt they needed more.  
  
"The killer is a mutant, Brennan. When they find out a mutant murdered the senator they started researching and so they found out about Genomex, and Mutant X, and everything about mutants themselves. They didn't accept the fact that people out there could be more powerfull than most people, so they started.. a.. some sort of hunting. They went investigating who's a mutant and who's not, and then they... they took.." Future Brennan noticed the woman's difficulty to go on, and sick and tired of the waiting he intterupted her.  
  
"They took them and killed them! They killed them slowly and painfully! They keep some just to torture and force others to turn their friends in... and then they kill them as well. Its our bright little future." Future Brennan snapped.  
  
"Brennan.." Future Shalimar started but was cut off when Lexa started speaking herself.  
  
"That cant be possible. What about The Dominion? Arent they doing something about it?" Lexa asked not believing what she was being told.  
  
"The Dominion?? God... they are the ones helping the goverment do this things! They turned you in damn it!" Future Brennan didnt try to hide that fact.  
  
"No.. no, they wouldnt." Lexa said fiercely. She turned around and started walking away. Future Shalimar was faster and stopped her from leaving.  
  
"Sorry love, you're not leaving." Future Shalimar said getting on her way. "It was our mistake telling you more than the needed.." She glanced at future Brennan and then went on. "But you gotta believe us. We're telling the truth. We're here to save everything and we wont leave till we do." She confirmed. Then she felt Shalimar's hands on her arm.  
  
"What exactly happened?" Shalimar asked her future self. "And how can we trust you?"  
  
"You HAVE to. Otherwise this was all useless. Go on, ask whatever will make you sure we're telling the truth here, but you already trusted us when you took us here." Future Brennan replied coldly.  
  
"He's right. But if we're doing this, I want more. I want to know what happened to me that I became such an asshole, and how the hell you managed to get here. And why just you two." Brennan said in his better tone, knowing he was sort of mad. He sat and examined the people in front of him.  
  
"Nothing happened. Just, we got the idea, we did it." Future Brennan answered in a rather angry tone.  
  
"Im gonna do some research about this senator, just to be sure we're not missing something." Jesse said as he headed towards the computer room. Lexa looked confused. She wasnt sure either to trust them or just report everything to The Dominion. Something told her not to do the last one.  
  
"So, are you telling us who are we fighting against?" Shalimar asked the pair.  
  
"Nothing you cant take. But be sure you're prepared. Just in case." Future Shalimar said as she tapped future Brennan's arm and started leaving.  
  
"Wait, where are you going? And why did you say "you" cant take? Arent you supposed to help us?" Brennan asked this time.  
  
"We cant do that. Thats just and only up to you. We'll be around, we have our comrings if you need us. We'll be back on tuesday morning." Future Brennan informed as they both left. Shalimar, Brennan and Lexa shared a confused look before the last one left the room.  
  
"There's something they're not telling us. And where are they going anyway? And why your future self almoast sofocated Jesse when she saw him?" Brennan asked. Shalimar stood up and kissed him in the cheek gently before giving her best smile.  
  
"Dont worry. Whatever it is, we're taking it down." She assured him as she left. Brennan smiled for a minute and then went back to worrying.  
  
A/N: Well this is the first chapter. Im starting some sort of challenge I thought and never actually had the time to start. Its setted in the beginining of third season, and its not gonna be too long im guessing. So how do you like it? Comments, suggestions, requests, anything you know I take. So dont be shy, and click that little pretty button saying submit review and you'll leave me a little messagge i would appreacciate much. Lol, well more is coming, but since i didnt write anything yet, i just have the ideas floating on my mind, i cant write a preview, but later on i will. Paris BYK 


	2. Day 2

Day 2  
  
Only one day had passed, and the team was getting nothing but nervous. Lexa was the worst one on taking the whole thing. She had trusted the Dominion almoast her whole life, and was having a hell of a trouble figuring out which side to take now. She was deep focused on that thoughts when someone knocked on her door. She didn't hear the first time, but the second one was unavoidable. She stood up crankily, obviously not wanting to talk at all, and opened the door lazily.  
  
"What do you need Jess?" She asked in such a cranky tone that Jesse could notice she didn't even mean the saying.  
  
"I want us to talk a bit. I want to help you." Jesse said as he tried stepping in her room but Lexa got in his way stopping him from coming in.  
  
"Maybe later." Lexa said. Jesse nodded trying not to seem hurt and left. But he did was hurt. On his way to his own room he tried not thinking about her, the woman was driving him nuts. He wanted to confort her, to help her, but she wouldn't let him.  
  
"I know she is not like that... maybe I have to let HER know that.." Jesse said aloud as he passed next to Brennan's room. He was lying on his bed, arms behind his neck, staring at the ceiling and flashing sparks from his eyes. Jesse went on walking as he realized what he had just seen.  
  
"Brennan?" Jesse asked confused staying outside the door never entering his room. Brennan quickly looked at him and the sparks dissapeared.  
  
"Jess, I didn't know you were there." Brennan said not caring to even look at the man. He went on with the ceiling staring, and now muttering things Jesse tried to hear but wasn't able to.  
  
"No, really?" Jesse said ironically since it was more than obvious that the man was drowned on his own thoughts. "How long have you been able to do that?" Jesse asked as he stepped in and sat on a chair next to Brennan's bed.  
  
"About a couple of months..." Brennan replied lazily. He didn't want to talk to Jesse and the molecular could notice that.  
  
"Suddenly I feel so alone..." Jesse teased himself. The man was admirable. In the worst things, he always stood calmed and cool to find out a solution. He didn't stand angry for too long, and he was always understanding their friends emotions even if they hurt him. Brennan realized just how rude he had been seconds ago, and focused his staring at Jesse.  
  
"Im sorry Jess.. Im just.." Brennan couldn't finish.  
  
"I know." Jesse said as he left. He went straight to his own room this time, not wanting to even try on Shal's mood.  
  
After a few hours, Jesse was back at researching with Lexa helping. Brennan taking a peacefull nap, and Shalimar bored as hell. She had been training for hours with holograms and was interested in getting some better action. She passed Jesse and Lexa and didn't even try to ask them for some sparring. She knew who her best oponent would be.  
  
"Oh yeah.." She moaned to herself as she thought of bothering the elemental. She went straight to Brennan's room and didn't even knock. She entered at once and got used pretty quickly to the darkness around. Changing her eyes to feral mode, she found Brennan lying on the bed and sleeping so peacufully it almoast hurt her what she was about to do. She sighed and approached to him slowly stopping just a few steps from his bed.  
  
"Im really sorry Bren.." Shalimar said bursting into laugher. She ran towards Brennan's bed and jumped on it landing on his chest. She started tickling him so hard that it didn't pass much for Brennan to wake.  
  
"Shal... s.. stop.. Shal.." Brennan said laughing really hard. Shalimar went on taking advantage of his sleepy state as she tickled him for several seconds. Finally, Brennan managed to catch her both arms and hold her tight to him so she wouldn't move.  
  
"I apologised before, you know..." Shalimar said putting up her best smile. Brennan looked at her with a "you're gonna pay" look. "I did!" She defended herself among more and more laugher.  
  
"Im taking you were bored and decided to bother someone else uh?" Brennan said grinning, still holding her.  
  
"Exactly." She replied still wide smiling. Brennan gently took away one strand from her hair to have better access to her face. Then he leaned for a kiss but Lexa stepped in not bothering to knock either. Shalimar and Brennan broke appart very quickly and looked at her with innocent looks. Lexa sighed and then returned their looks with a knowing one. She cleared her throat as she prepared herself to speak.  
  
"Jesse and I were investigating this senator, and we found out something. You gotta come now. If its not too much trouble for you two.." She left. Shalimar and Brennan stood up sharing weird unconfortable looks and followed the molecular.  
  
"Guys, look at this." Jesse said as he made bigger an image of a man in around his 50's. "He is our guy." Jesse cleared.  
  
"So? He doesn't know what hair styiling means..." Shalimar said enphatizing the fact that the man had the most horrible hair ever.  
  
"Look at this man.. the one next to him... Bryan Kallix.." Jesse said as he amplified the image even more which showed some sort of light coming out of his hands.  
  
"Oh my god.. he is a mutant.. he is THE mutant! But why would he want to kill him?" Shalimar asked aloud.  
  
"Many reasons.. money, fortune, prestige.. women.. who knows.. thing is, we gotta keep an eye on this guy, just to make sure he doesn't anything .." Brennan said as he waited for his teammates to response.  
  
"Today is Sunday.. we only have three more days to go... And we didn't even had the chance to train!" Jesse was the one speaking now.  
  
"Speak for yourself." Shalimar said with a teasing smile. "Which reminds me, im gonna go take a shower.. if anything comes up you let me know." The feral said as she left towards her room. She got rid quickly of her clothes and left them in the middle of her room, then she entered the bathroom and started the shower. She was dirrty as hell, after training for that much time you would think so. She went on cleaning herself, as the water gently hit her body. She was tired too, tired from everything, fighting, losing those who she cared about. Afraid of losing those who she did have, afraid of everything. And that visit they had of their future selves wasn't helping. What the hell had happened in there? Why was future Brennan acting so coldly and mean? Why did her future self was so glad to see Jess and Lexa? And why didn't they tell them more, their clothings, their futures... they knew nothing. Shalimar finally finished up and grabbed a towel, which she put on quickly. She was freezing. She stepped out the shower and started drying herself up when she looked at the mirror. She freaked out. Someone had written something on it while she took the shower.  
  
"Tomorrow: Jesse's death." Shalimar read on her mirror. It was lipstick what was on it. She took a few steps back trying to digest what she had seen. What was that about? Who wrote that and why? That was all in Shal's head, she then started thinking it was some kind of joke. But whoever of her teammated who did this had to have some twisted sense of humor she didn't find funny at all. She put her clean clothes on and didn't even bother to dry her hair, she left her room and walked down the stairs immediately searching for her friends. She sensed them on the rec room and so she headed there.  
  
"Well that was funny." Shalimar said crossing her arms with an angry look. Everybody turned to see her. Brennan, who was sitting on the couch watching some tv was the first one to turn around even before she spoke. Jesse and Lexa were still researching untill they heard the feral's tone.  
  
"What are you talking about? Shal you're all wet, you're gonna get sick.." Brennan said as they all noticed Shalimar didn't dry herself too well. She was soaking the whole floor.  
  
"I don't care. I wanna know who did it." Shalimar said still angry as hell. Brennan approached her.  
  
"Here, take this." He said as he handed her his sweter. "Now, tell us what happened." Shalimar looked at the man in front of her. "He didn't do it. He wouldn't." She said to herself taking his sweter.  
  
"Im gonna ruin it, im all wet." She said giving it back to him.  
  
"I don't care. Now, put it on and tell us." He said one more time as he crossed his arms to listen to her.  
  
"I was taking a shower and when I stepped out I..." She gave them her back. She didn't want to stare at Jesse when saying what she was gonna say. "I saw something written on my mirror.." She managed to say that, dumb of her since their friends were obviously going to ask what was written.  
  
"Shal..? Are you okay? What was written on it?" Brennan asked her possing a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"You can see it yourselves.. go up to my bathroom and you'll.." She couldn't end up that line. "Whoever did this... I wont forgive it easy let me say." She ran leaving the rest of the teammates quite confused. Brennan, Jesse and Lexa did what Shalimar said before. They went straight to the feral's room and to her bathroom. Jesse was the first one entering it, followed by Lexa and later Brennan.  
  
"What the...?" Jesse said as he read the messagge. He froze. Lexa read it too, and so did Brennan. They all looked at Jesse and said nothing for almoast one entire minute. Then Lexa spoke.  
  
"C'mon Jess, this can't be serious.." Lexa said possing a hand on his shoulder. Jesse got rid of it and left the room.  
  
"Jesse! Hey!" Brennan called for him as Lexa and him followed the molecular. Jesse entered his room and closed the door behind not letting anyone in. Brennan tried to open it but found it locked.  
  
"Jesse! Come on we saw you get in! Talk to us!" Lexa said sounding desperated. It was one of the first times Brennan could see the cold woman worried.  
  
"Jess, open the door." Brennan said. Neither Brennan or Lexa received an answer, which made their concern even bigger. They were afraid the molecular trying something.  
  
"NO.. he wouldn't.." Lexa said in a loud voice. "He wouldn't take off right?" She asked Brennan hesitantly.  
  
"There's only one way to find out." He backed Lexa off and kicked Jesse's door with all his strenght. Jesse was in there. Suddenly Lexa and Brennan felt so relieved to see him in there.  
  
"You're the one fixing that, you know.." Jesse said looking at the broken door. Brennan grinned as both him and Lexa entered Jesse's room.  
  
"Tell me.. none of you did that right?" Jesse said never looking at his friends. Brennan could sense the fear on his tone.  
  
"You can't be asking that. Of course we didn't!" Brennan said at once. Jesse nodded and went on looking at the walls.  
  
"I see." The molecular replied one more time.  
  
"Jess don't worry we're not gonna let anything happen to you. Just.. forget about that." Lexa said as she saw Brennan standing up and taking off.  
  
"Forget about that..." Jesse repeated. "Funny... its about my death we're talking about Lexa.. I can see you're not worried but try to hide that from me please." He said coldly. Brennan was no longer in there. He took his coat and started leaving.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" Shalimar asked worried. She was still wearing his sweter even she had dried herself a bit.  
  
"Out." He answered as he went on walking out.  
  
"Brennan! You can't leave! Not now.. Jesse is danger, but we could possibly be too.. we need to stick together." Shalimar said desperated. She didn't want to admit it, but she was scared as hell. Just the same feeling she went through while being at Naxcon. Where she lost two of her family. Two. Only three left. And she wasn't letting them leave too.  
  
"I'll be fine." He said in a cold tone as he left. "Im sorry Shal.." He muttered low enough for someone to listen, but Shal could. She turned around and headed to her own room.  
  
END OF CHAPTER TWO  
  
A/N:  
  
Thanks to all reviewers:  
  
Brigitta 1: Thanx for the comments.. yeah, we never get enough of them now do we? And you are not the only one tells me has an idea of why Shal hugged Jesse like that.. guess we´ll have to wait and see.. Impulse5: Glad you like it so far.. and yeah, I will add more Jess and Lexa scenes.. I just hope im getting their relationship right.. gotta take into account I never actually saw those two together.. yeah, still in season 2.. Deathlioness: Thanks Ill try to update as soon as I can Loveconquers: thanks.. always nice to hear from you.. You know im your fan I just love ur stories sooooo much.. Fanofbuffy:Thank you, I will. canadian-chic14: Thanx luv! And you are getting the hint, but you are not quite there yet.. Cathy2005: lol.. whatever you didnt understand just tell me.. Francheska: Thanx that was nice of you.. MariShal: One is good, two just feel better... lol.. Thank you, and I guess we will see some of Jess and Shals brother sisterly relationship... Aniki19: Lol.. good to know it caught your attention.. and Ill try to update as soon as I can.. Keep on guesing, you are getting near.. Tracey: Thanks, you will have more of them I promise..  
  
There it goes.. another chap.. tell me what do you think of it... Oh, and I had the idea of doing this fic as a week, when every chapter is gonna be a day.. anyway, I hope you're liking it so far... All I can say, is future sucks.. trust me. Paris 


	3. Day 3

Day 3  
  
Nobody could get any sleep that night. Jesse and Lexa stayed up till early in the morning, talking, joking, whatever. Lexa was trying to distract Jesse from everything they've been through that day. It couldn't be a joke that was obvious. First of all, none of them would ever do such stupid joke, and there wasn't a purpose either. That got her thinking. Whoever was behind this, it wasn't among them. Or their present selves at least. Lexa suspected from the recent visitors. Every since they got there trouble started to round them. As a matter of fact, she didn't even trust them. So there she had the other issue: The Dominion. Would she tell them? Wouldn't she? Well, that was all in Lexa's mind, true, but there was another little thing bothering her. Jesse Kilmartin. She wasn't sure what was happening to her when around him, but one thing was for sure, he want it or not, she wasn't leaving him alone with what she saw. They spent the night together, just talking about theirselves, confortable in the rec room. Shalimar, on the other hand, had her own reasons to avoid sleeping. She had been up all night just thinking where the hell was the elemental, who had turned his comring off by the way.  
  
It was around 8 am, Lexa was preparing the breakfast, funny thing. Jesse never saw the woman preparing any kind of meal in those few months he had known her. Lexa noticed his sudden staring and couldn't help to blush a little bit, which she managed not to show.  
  
"Did you lose something?" Lexa asked Jesse not caring to look at him when doing so.  
  
"Huh?" Jesse asked distracted. He went back to earth as he saw Shalimar entering. The feral didn't look tired at all taking into account she hadn't slept the whole night, and was carrying a fake smile.  
  
"Morning guys.." Shalimar said while sitting in front of Jesse.  
  
"Hey... where's Brennan?" Jesse asked. Dumb of him.  
  
"Why should I know? Am I his babysitter or something? Or do you think I keep him on my pocket? Cause if so, let me tell you, I don't." She answered in such a cranky tone the molecular knew something happened between his two best friends. Even Lexa noticed that. She approached the table and carefully put the food on it. Then she sat next to Jesse studying Shalimar's glance.  
  
"What? Any other questions?" Shalimar asked in the same tone. Now, her fake smile was gone with the wind. Jesse's mood was starting to change too. He then remembered what day was that one. They day when he was supposed to die. As the little friendly messagge explained on Shal's mirror. Deep down he didn't believe the whole thing, but if that wasn't what it said, there was still another question: Who wrote it. No one could penetrate Sanctuary to do so, and he had already vanished the idea of his teammates doing it, so there was no further options. Except new suspects. A) Someone who knew them and was trying to scare him, B) someone who knew he was actually dying today and wanted to warn him, C) none of the above. He had to smile at his thinking.  
  
"I've never been good at this quiz stuff.." Jesse said aloud. He didn't realized he had untill both Shalimar and Lexa looked at him confused.  
  
"Jess, are you all right?" Lexa asked him possing a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Never better.." He said ironically. But the molecular's spotlight ended when they clearly heard a car's engine. Brennan. The man came in the room calmly and holding the keys of the jag he had taken off that night. The three mutants lifted their heads to watch the elemental step in and throw the keys on the table. He never said anything. But silence was too much for Lexa, who didn't bother to say her thoughts aloud.  
  
"Looks like sparky here took the night off to.. have some fun?" Lexa said enphatizing the fact that the man looked like hell. He was clearly tired and kinda drunk. Shalimar glared at the woman in front of her just as if she had killed somebody. The feral stood up and stepped closer to Brennan as she faced him crossing her arms.  
  
"You're drunk." Shalimar's eyes showed no emotion at all. No anger, nor sadness. Nothing. Brennan tried looking deeper and thinking at what she had said at the same time.  
  
"Not now Shal, my head is spining.. I feel like someone just sat on it.. I just want to get some sleep..." Brennan fought back. His look was almoast pleading the feral not to go on with the questioning.  
  
"Fine. Just one more thing, an advice from me to you, take a shower.. alcohol and cheap perfume are killing me. And not just because im a feral trust me." She said mad and stormed out of the room. Brennan sighed as the recent scene and looked at Jesse who tried to make a gesture, but didn't succed. Brennan left the room as well towards his own one. He wanted to talk to Shalimar, but knowing the feral that much told him it would be better to let her pass the anger alone. He knew talking to her as mad as she was, was only getting things worse.  
  
( )  
  
Jesse had called a meeting. It was 30 minutes to midnight and he hadn't experienced anything close to death so far. Everybody was tense and unconfortable around each other, specially Brennan and Shalimar, who didn't spoke to each other since the first one got there. Lexa had helped Jesse a lot, he had to admit that. The woman had showed him she cared about him, or whatever it was she had for him. IF she had something for him. That was still unclear on Jesse's mind. He knew he wanted to try something out with her, but that moment didn't seem the rightest one. He was surprised when he saw his calling being responded that fast. In less than a minute his three mates were gathered, waiting for him to tell them about the reason of the sudden meeting.  
  
"Well... I just wanted to say.. its almoast midnight. Almoast not today. And im in one piece. Still standing." Jesse said at once with no smile on his face. Lexa's expression changed when she heard him so bitter and cold.  
  
"That only proves what I said before." Shalimar was the one answering. Everybody stared at her confused.  
  
"And what was that..?" Brennan asked looking at her trying to remember something she had said before about that. Shalimar ignored his staring and tone in his question and answered just as if someone else had asked.  
  
"That its a very bad joke." She said one more time. Lexa nodded. She wanted to believe what the feral was saying so bad she didn't care if there was no further explanation to her theory.  
  
"Okay. Suppose it IS a joke. Who did it and why choosing that particular thing?" Brennan asked Shalimar more than the others. Jesse was getting fed up with their whole argueing thing and was about to say something when he started sofocating. He couldn't breathe and coughed a lot. The team approached him quickly and Brennan helped him up.  
  
"Jesse what's going on??" Shalimar asked worried as hell. Jesse went on trying hard to breathe as he fell something wet coming down of his mouth. Blood. Lexa shocked when she saw that. She managed to stay calm anyway.  
  
"Hurry, put him on the bed." Lexa ordered Shalimar and Brennan, who did exactly what she asked. Lexa carefully removed Jesse's t shirt and looked at him. "Okay Jess, I want you to do a simple thing for me. I want you to stop breathing." She said in a low tone that part. Jesse nodded with no hesitation, but Shalimar's and Brennan's eyes widened while hearing at what the woman had said.  
  
"What? Do you want to acelerate his death?" Brennan asked not believing what Lexa was asking Jesse to do.  
  
"No you idiot. We need to try on his circulation, that should be the problem.. blood and air may not be being able to pass through his vains freely, that's what is making him sofocate and bleed.. so for now Jess, just hold your breath and gimme 10 seconds.. I'll work this out, I promise." Lexa said one more time. Jesse didn't refuse. He had nodded the first time she asked him to do so. Shalimar and Brennan hesitated but let her go on. Jesse held his breath while Lexa pushed some points on Jesse's chest. It took her more than 10 seconds, almoast 30, and Jesse was not being able to keep on holding. Finally he gave in.  
  
End of chapter three  
  
A/N  
  
Here we have another chap to go... this is so 24.. except with days... lol... well, this is all getting better and better, so I hope ur all enjoying it. Thanks to all reviewers! Well, what will the future hold for them? Shal and Bren.. lots of them of course.. I happen to like fights, so im gonna explore them a little bit in that aspect.. Im also trying to write J/L, which I'll be glad to know how am i doing at it.. please take into account I actually never saw those two.. so.. well, any comments are accepted.. thanks again  
  
Paris 


	4. Day 4

Day 4  
  
Brennan Mulwray was deep concentrated on his work in front of the computer. Whatever was happening, it wasn't good that was for sure. If it wasn't for Lexa Pierce, Jesse would have choked to death. Something about this circulating thing that was affecting his breathing and bleeding. None of them knew anything about that, other than that wasn't the last time he would have such attack. With Jesse resting, it was up to him to went on investigating, and even he didn't feel like it at all, he had determinate to do so.  
  
While Lexa stayed in the lab trying to find out what was wrong medically with Jesse all morning, Shalimar Fox was another thing. She was worried about Jesse true, but she couldn't do anything to help him. She didn't understand a thing about medicine so she wasn't helping Lexa either, and working along with Brennan didn't seem quite a brilliant idea. She didn't know why, but she was so mad at him she could barely speak to him without slapping his face. She went straight to the dojo, and trained all morning. Brennan could hear her from where he was, and was dying to talk to her. He couldn't. He didn't know what to say, he didn't know why he had to talk either. He stood there where he was, simulating he was still focused on his task.  
  
"This is pointless.. this is not gonna help me find out what's going on with Jess.." Brennan complained aloud. He stood up, shook his hair passing his fingers through it. He was dirty. All night long he had been sitting in there, trying to work on their enemy. Their made up enemy apparently since they had nothing about him. Not a single clue. Brennan sighed and started walking towards his room, passing accidentally by the dojo, which wasn't even near it. He stood out, supporting himself on the door, watching as Shalimar went on kicking some virtual ass. He had to smile. He just had to. Watching her fighting like that, the smirk on her face when she finished her opponents, everything about her was making him crazy. But he wasn't admitting that.  
  
"What are you doing?" Shalimar asked him with a angry look in her face. She grabbed a towel and put it around her neck as she tried drying some of the sweat.  
  
"I was just passing by.. im gonna take a shower." Brennan said as he turned around and started leaving. Things were tense between those two. She knew where he had been that night. Or worse, who he was with. The very first moment she sensed her scent it killed her. It was a mix of alcohol and women perfumes. Lots of them, which meant lots of women too. Her expression changed from angry to sad when she thought about that.   
  
"He is a free man.. He can do whatever he want. Whenever he want." She convinced herself. Obviously not doing a very good job. She ignored the thing that the elemental was now far, far away from her, and headed to her own room to get a shower herself. When she stepped in her room she felt something. Someone was there. Shalimar walked carefully in and took a deep look at her surroundings. Her eyes instantly changed to golden as she went on with the hunting.  
  
"I know you're here. So get the hell out where I can see you." The feral said not quite aloud. More of a whispering. She focused her attention on one of the walls as she felt someone landing on the floor. She turned around to see who was there, when she recognized the person, she grinned.  
  
"You... what were you doing up there?" Shalimar asked her future self. Older Shalimar grinned as well as she sat on the bed.  
  
"Im sorry if I scared you.. I was just... I didn't remember my own room looking like this.. I guess I just had to see it." Older Shalimar said. The other feral could clearly see the glow on her future self's eyes. The woman seemed so different from herself, and yet so alike. Even she had noticed the wardrobe, hair and style changing, she knew they were the same person inside. Older Shalimar started playing with some strands from her long ponytail as she watched deeply every single thing in the room.  
  
"Is it so weird? I mean... Am I redecorating or something in a near future?" Shalimar teased but saw no laugher out of older Shalimar's mouth. Then, she noticed something on her hands. It was some sort of picture.  
  
"What do you got in there?" She asked as she approached to her.  
  
"Nothing. Its just nothing." Older Shalimar immediately hid the picture on her pocket and stood up instantly. "I should get going, Brennan doesn't even know im here.." She said as she turned around facing the window.  
  
"We don't have to explain him anything. Stay. I want us to talk. Please." Shalimar said grabbing her future self hand. Older Shalimar turned to face her and put up her best smile.  
  
"I don't think so.. I really have to go. But don't worry, we'll see each other again... 3 days." Older Shalimar said.  
  
The other feral grinned and leaned to hug her as she put her hands on the other one's pocket and got the picture. Shalimar backed off from herself and looked at it. Even though the future Shalimar tried to steal it back, Shalimar managed to keep it and take a look at it. It was a picture of Brennan, Jesse, Lexa and her. They were at some sort of bar, smiling, looking happy.  
  
"When did this happen? Why did you try keeping it from me uh? Its such a nice picture..." Shalimar said while still looking at it. Older Shalimar approached and aggressively took the picture back. She had an angry expression which confused Shalimar a lot.  
  
"Don't you do that again." Older Shalimar said coldly. Then punched the window and prepared to jump but present Shalimar grabbed her arms and stopped her from it by throwing her through the room. Older Shalimar stood up with a confused look as she stared at some cutting she had won by that move.  
  
"What are you doing?" Older Shalimar asked.  
  
"It was you. You did it." Shalimar said in a low tone. She sat on a chair and looked at nowhere as she waited for the other ones reply.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Older Shalimar answered quickly. Shalimar herself grinned and sighed in despise. She stood up and headed towards the window, stopping Older Shalimar's way.  
  
"My guess is, you can't go out by any other way that this window. Well, unless you start giving some answers you're sleeping here tonight." Shalimar said smiling. Her future self nodded and sat on the bed one more time. Once the feral knew she could trust the other ones word, she stepped away from the window and sat on the bed as well.  
  
"Fine. We'll talk. But not too much. I gotta go in a few minutes." Older Shalimar warned.  
  
"Hey, I just wanna know one thing. Why did you write that about Jesse? Is he truly dying? And if so, we stopped him from it yesterday, so there's no way he is dead in your future, right?" Shalimar asked worried. Nothing was making sense.  
  
"You're right. I was the one who wrote that. Again, sorry if I scared you. But I had to. And just for you to know, my future, has nothing to do with your present. Which means that your present has nothing to do with my future either. What happens here only affects your future, it doesn't change mine." Older Shalimar informed. She took a few pauses to go on.  
  
"But.. if you said you can't change the future, then why are you here?" What Shalimar said made sense. Why the hell did they went to all that trouble if they knew nothing was going to change for them?  
  
"Maybe it won't change my future, but it will change yours. I don't think any of us should suffer what I am suffering right now, so here I am. To warn you. To help you." Older Shalimar said one more time. Still, present Shalimar didn't see the connection. She had to admit it was weird, honorable, but weird. She was risking herself too much, Brennan too, and all for what? Helping their past selves to have a better future? Noble yeah, but strange indeed.  
  
"So.. When you wrote Jesse's death.. did you really mean that?" Shalimar asked. She couldn't believe her brother was dead in the future. Not so far future besides.  
  
"Jesse is not dead in my future Shalimar. But everything he is going through has to do with what happened to him yesterday. You can save him. You just need to pay attention to the signals. You don't have much time, just 3 more days to go. Use them well." Older Shalimar grinned distracting Shalimar with all what she had been saying. She took advantage of that distracting and approached to the window jumping through it. Shalimar realized that and headed to the window herself just to watch where her future self had landed. She ran while she disappeared from Shalimar's sight.  
  
( )  
  
It was around 1:00 am and Shalimar couldn't sleep. She hadn't had a night of sleep in two days now, and her not being tired wasn't helping. Sick of the eternal rolling on her bed, she stood up and walked out of her room towards the kitchen to get some coffee or something. She could sense Jesse was already asleep, and went she stepped in his room, she could clearly see Lexa sitting on a chair next to him, asleep as well. Shalimar sighed at her friends and went on walking. She finally reached the kitchen and got herself some coffee. When she turned around she saw Brennan standing in front of her with a sleepy face.  
  
"What are you doing up so late?" Brennan managed to ask in soft moans as he sat on a chair and shook his head to wake himself.  
  
"What does it look like im doing? Skiing?" She answered in an ironic angry tone. She sat along and started drinking her coffee not lifting her sight to watch the man in front of her.  
  
"You haven't had a night of sleep in days.. you sure its clever drinking coffee at 1 am in the morning?" Brennan imitated her ironic angry tone while saying that.  
  
"You're not the right one to tell what's clever or not... speaking from the man who spent all night long out in a bar.." She said as she went on drinking. Brennan's eyebrow rose when she said that.  
  
"She's jealous.." He thought to himself. He was trying to come up with a good response as he watched the feral standing and ready to leave. "Hey Shal.. wait up!" Brennan started following her but she just ignored him.  
  
"Shal??" He called again.  
  
"What do you want now?" The feral asked turning around to face him.  
  
"Hey, I just want us to talk, okay." Brennan said glad that she was finally listening.  
  
"Oh you want to talk... lovely.. about? How do you manage to hurt those who care about you? Or just to tell me some details about the night before?.." Shalimar couldn't help saying that. The words came out so easily she barely realized what she was saying too late. And still stood firm.  
  
"You know what? You're impossible. I really tried you know, but from now on, I wont even bother." Brennan said as he stormed out of the hallway to his own room and slammed the door as hard as it could sound. Shalimar stood angry a couple of seconds before heading herself to her own room and slammed the door just as hard as he did.  
  
"What the hell was that???" Jesse asked as he sat up on his bed and looked around. "Lexa..?" He was surprised to see the woman next to him, she had been spending all nights on his side. Watching him. He managed to form a slightly smile and stood up. He lifted her and put her on his bed before leaving his room.  
  
End of chapter four A/N: Im so sorry for what happened with this chap, I have no idea what the hell was that I posted it so messy.. I was in a rush and I didnt even check on it, so im really sorry, I tried reading it today and I almost got myself blind... so again, more apologies.. Anyway, I just wanted to thanks everyone there reviewing, its nice seeing u guys liked it so far.. Paris 


	5. Day 5

Day 5  
  
Future Shalimar and future Brennan were staying at a hotel in the middle of town to be just near enough of their past selves to check on them. Four days had passed so quickly and the end was getting near. Eitherway, it was a beautiful morning, and both mutants where resting on the bed after nights of planing and studying how the mission was gonna be executed. Future Shalimar was the first one to wake up. The sunlight came straightly into her eyes as she tried in vain to catch her sleep. She rolled a couple of times before surrending and getting up.  
  
"Weird.. its such a beautiful day.. we haven't got those ones for weeks.." She said in a whisper as she opened the window and took a short quick glance to the town below. Then, she turned towards Brennan, who was still asleep on the bed and smiled. He was indeed tired. And anxiety wasn't helping. They knew they had to do this right, they just had to. But still it was too much, watching at their friends like that.. so.. normal. Brennan opened one eye and looked at the feral beside him.  
  
"Mmm.. hey.." He moaned in a sleepy tone. "You were late last night.. where were you?" Brennan asked in a worried tone now. He looked at her eyes just to determinate if whatever she was gonna say was indeed the truth. Not that he thought of her as a liar, but he knew sometimes they used to protect each other, and to do so, they weren't scared of lying.  
  
"I... Im sorry. I had to go there. I needed to watch them... just one time.. Soon we'll be gone and this is the only chance we got to.." She was interrupted. Brennan was getting up and standing searching for his pants which he found lying on a chair. He put them on quickly and approached her instantly.  
  
"Im the one who's sorry. I guess... I guess I just don't deal with things as you do... Instead of taking advantage of the little time I got here to be with them, im avoiding the whole situation and them as well. You may think I forgot about them.. you may think im cold and I don't give a damn about them, but truth is I do." Brennan said in such honest way that Shalimar was starting to cry. First there were one or two tears trying to escape her eyes, then, when she heard him talking to her like that, opening to her, she began crying a river. Brennan came closer to her and didn't even bother to look for his t shirt as he hughed her tightly. A couple of minutes passed and they broke appart. Shalimar wiped her tears away and forced a grin.  
  
"I didn't think any of that Bren.. I know you. And you're the most caring person I've ever known.. even if you don't wanna show that sometimes. I know you are." Shalimar said as she deepened the look at his eyes. Brennan grinned himself and caught the feral as he kissed her pasionately and deeply. Not a shy kiss that was for sure. They went on with the kissing until they both urged for some air. They broke appart and so they stared at each other, as if it was done before.  
  
"So... my guess is you talked to.. well.. you." Brennan said smirking. The man clearly knew the feral well. Shalimar nodded ashamed since they had agreed not to talk any more about the mission or the situation in the future.  
  
"She cornered me. I had no other choice. She needed more Brennan.. they all do. We can stop it. We have to." Shalimar pleaded aloud. They still didn't know what was gonna happen in their future. Even though the feral had told her past self whatever they did in their present wasn't affecting her future, she was somehow trying to believe she could be wrong. But she wasn't. And she knew better than anyone that.  
  
"Shal... you know we're not supposed to do that stuff. We can warn them yeah, but you can't talk about our future. Did you tell her what happened to us? Mutant X?" Brennan asked hoping the answer was no.  
  
"No." Shalimar said only relieving Brennan. He closed his eyes and opened them again as to think of something else to ask her about the chatting.  
  
"So.. anything I should know about?" He said one more time.  
  
"Brennan. We agree to do this together. Yes, I did have a chat with my past self, but I didn't spoil the mission. I know what's first and that would always be my priority. Him. Even we can't change our future, we would build a better one for him in this time.. and for us." Shalimar said bitterly.  
  
( )  
  
"What do you got?" Shalimar asked Lexa as she approached her and took a look at the microscope. When the woman had called her she sounded extremely desperated. Almoast pleading for her to come and solve things out.  
  
"Apparently Jess has been poisoned. Look at this sample of his tissue.. his blood.. its covered with a weird sustance which is stucking the blood in Jesse's veins and not letting it out.." Lexa said as she waited for Shalimar's reaction.  
  
"Meaning?" Shalimar said making it clear that she didn't understand the consecuences.  
  
"Meaning if Jesse is hurt somehow and starts bleeding anywhere but his chest, he won't stop. He'll bleed to death. This is an X ray I took of Jesse, look at this zone, his heart, lungs, basically his chest.. there's that liquid all along.. If Jess is hurt somewhere along those parts, he would probably be more than fine since blood won't come out." Lexa said one more time. Shalimar stood paying attention to Lexa's explanation very still.  
  
"That was what kept Jess from breathing.. air and blood can't pass through that zone easily because of that sustance, thing is, Jess is in clear danger anywhere but his chest. He is more vulnerable than anybody." The woman said in fear. Shalimar could noticed that she had been sleeping little, her eyes seemed to be turned off or something, and her tone was getting lower and lower by the minute. She was indeed tired, and all just to get a report of Jesse's state.  
  
"So.. can we do something about it? Can we take that sustance out somehow?" Shalimar asked as she waited for Lexa who was still looking through the microscope.  
  
"Not yet. But I'll find a cure. I promise. I just need more time.. Which I don't have since we're only 2 days far from that mission your future selves got us.." Lexa said dispisingly the last part. Shalimar tried to ignore that tone as she saw Lexa heading towards the lab's door.  
  
"Where are you going?" Shalimar asked immediately.  
  
"I have an idea. Someone can help us. But I gotta meet him first.. meanwhile Jesse can't stay here. Whoever is poisoning him with that sustance, might be having access to Sanctuary. We gotta take him somewhere else. Got any ideas?" Lexa asked hoping the feral would come up with something.  
  
"I don't know Lexa.. I mean, Jess alone in his state is not a good idea.. and whoever poisoned him, he can poison all of us too, so if he's going, we should probably all go with him. Another thing is we can't actually leave. We have everything here, contacts, technology, home." Shalimar said thinking about actually leaving Sanctuary. The woman couldn't be really thinking about that.  
  
"All I know is Jess is not safe here." Lexa replied coldly almoast ignoring what the feral said before.  
  
"Lexa! Listen to me, we can't leave! And we can't take Jesse away from here either.. plus he would never accept." Shalimar said one more time trying to get through Lexa this time.  
  
"Okay. I'll guess somewhere you're right. Fine. Jesse is staying, but he will only rest and rest again, and again until we come up with a cure. While im gone, which I think might be no longer than half a day, I need you and Brennan to keep on investigating about this Bryan Kallix guy, everything our friends told us about... and don't forget sparring.. we will be needing any possible advantage to beat this guy.. we're not even sure about his powers either so.. I let you two do that. And please.. since im not gonna be here until midnight.. please check on Jesse from time to time okay?" Lexa said never giving Shalimar a chance to answer. The feral was agreeing anyway. Lexa left Sanctuary taking the Double Helix without explaining the guys. Shalimar left the lab herself, and went straightly to the computer room. She thought of starting the researching thing so she could check on Jesse soon.  
  
"Ok.. Bryan Kallix.. Bryan.. Bryan.." She started saying aloud just to herself. She went on with the search but found nothing. "Damn! Where the hell are you????" She said one more time as she went on typing and reading and typing again. Then she felt a presence behind her. She lifted her head and saw Brennan reading what she had found out, which was basically nothing.  
  
"Lexa is gone. She went meeting one of her contacts to help her find a cure to Jesse's problem. She asked us to investigate about Bryan Kallix and later on check on Jesse." Shalimar informed coldly. Brennan nodded slightly and sat next to her. He was intended to help even if she didn't want that. After all, Jesse was his friend too.  
  
"Any luck?" He asked just as cold. The feral simply shook her head no. " Let me try something.." Brennan said as he took the keyboard from her and started typing some things. Shalimar looked angrily at the man as she waited.  
  
"Seems like it didn't work.." Shalimar said fiercely and hugely satisfied. After a couple of seconds, something opened up in the middle of the screen. Bryan Kallix's bio.  
  
"Im sorry, you were saying..." Brennan said ironically as he read aloud the bio. "Bryan Kallix.. 30 years.. psyonic/feral mutant.. Psyonic feral??? Weird.. lets see... he can penetrate other's minds and create ilussions.. he is a feline feral.. Okay.. this guy, won't be too easy to defeat." Brennan said as he studied Shalimar's glance.  
  
"Then you should stay here while I take him down." The feral responded in a sort of angry tone. She stood up and started walking away. "Im gonna check on Jess." She informed him as she dissapeared from his sight. Brennan sighed and left the keyboards passing his fingers through his hair.  
  
( )  
  
"How are you feeling?" Shalimar asked Jesse. The molecular didn't feel ill at all. He was not allowed to even stand up and leave his own room, everything he might need he should call.  
  
"Actually, I feel great. But you won't believe that and you'll keep me in here just as Lex did.. but thanks for asking." Jesse said annoyed. He was obviously not in love with the fact that he suddenly became Mr useless. Or at least that was how he felt around his teammates.  
  
"Jesse.. I came here to tell you we.. I mean.. Brennan found the bio of this Bryan Kallix guy.. and he turned out to be a psionic/feral mutant, he can create ilussions and fight like me... feline feral he is." Shalimar informed her brother as she sat on a chair besides him.  
  
"Great... this has seemed to be our lucky week uh? So.. Where's Lexa?" Jesse changed the topic.  
  
"She went to meet one of her contacts Jess.. she'll be back at midnight." Shalimar said as she forced a grin and grabbed Jesse's hand. "You sure you're all right?" She asked again. No matter how many times she did, something told her he wasn't as fine as he claimed to be.  
  
"Im okay. Right now.. I just wanna sleep a bit.." Shalimar nodded to him and left him alone closing his door carefully.  
  
( )  
  
It was about 10 pm and Brennan was bored. He couldn't go talking to Jess cause the man was resting, he couldn't talk to Shal either because of that fight they had, there was nothing worth on the tv and watching a dvd suddenly didnt seem as exciting as the 10 times he had done that before. He stood up from the couch lazily as if it was really hard for him to do so, and started wandering around Sanctuary. He stopped at the dojo and stepped in as he took a look at the weapons. He picked some sort of stick made out of iron and started a simulation. Ten agents to start. He grinned and got ready to the fight. He attacked two agents with his weapon making them fall onto the ground, then he kicked another one as he hit its partner with the stick. He went on like that, hitting and avoiding as he finished every simulated agent in few minutes.  
  
"Well that was easy..." Brennan said as he prepared himself for another round. This time, 30 agents. Same happened. The elemental didn't even used his powers. In those three years he had grown amazingly well in what came to martial arts and fighting. His powers had grown as well, revealing an extremely powerful mutant. He didn't think the move, it came easily just as a reflect. When he ended up the last agent he sensed something coming from behind. He didn't turn, he rose his weapon and stopped whatever it was coming directly to him as he saw it fell on the ground. It was the same weapon he was holding, iron stick.  
  
"End of simulation." Brennan said while everything went back to normal. He saw Shalimar standing far in front of him next to the weapons. Brennan approached and took out another stick wihch he handed her. "Here.. I dare you." Brennan said as he waited for the feral to accept.  
  
"Im not fighting you." Shalimar said coldly. The anger was taking over her. She tried the cold tone several times before letting it control her.  
  
"Oh come on.. can't you take some action? After all it was you who threw me that thing back there..." Brennan said again as he studied the feral's expression.  
  
"You're right. But lets make this a bit more interesting." She walked towards the table and took two bandages. She handed one to him. "No powers, no seeing either." She said as she waited for his reaction.  
  
"What? Are you crazy? No seeing?" Brennan asked hesitantly.  
  
"I knew you wouldn't go with it. Its okay.. some people are just scared of challenges.. its normal." Shalimar said as she started to walk away.  
  
"Im in." He said as he covered his eyes with the bandage. Shalimar grinned satisfied as she did the same. It wasn't the typical training, but Brennan wasn't backing off now.  
  
( )  
  
Jesse Kilmartin had been passing the whole day sleeping, he thought it was the better way since he couldn't go out. But after 8 straight hours of sleeping he started to feel like a stone. He opened his eyes almoast instantly and sat on his bed. He looked around him as trying to get used to the darkness of his own room at that hours.  
  
"Wonder why neither Shal or Brennan came here to check on me for the 15th time..." He stood up and checked on his clock. 10 to 2 am. "Lexa might be here..." Jesse said aloud just to himself and opened his door leaving the room. At first the light blinded him but he didn't stop walking. He walked down the stairs and heard some noises at the dojo. He approached to it and saw his two friends fighting as he never had seen them before. They were incredible fast and strong and they were even wearing bandages which didn't allow them to see. He was shocked. How long had they been doing that? It seemed that more of 2 hours that was for sure. He shook his head in disbelieving as he went walking. He searched all the place out for Lexa and found nothing. The woman wasn't home.  
  
"Hey guys!!!" Jesse yelled as he went back to the dojo. Both Shalimar and Brennan didn't even bother to stop and went on fighting. Shalimar attacked Brennan with the stick as Brennan used his to stop the attack. He pushed his stick against her and there they stood, struggling to see just how much the other could take.  
  
"GUYS?!!" Jesse said louder as he stepped forward never entering the fighting part.  
  
"What do you need Jess.." Brennan said still struggling. He could sense Shalimar was having a hard time too since she started breathing heavily.  
  
"Lexa didn't come back. Im going for her." The molecular announced as he started leaving. Suddenly both mutants realized what the man had just said and released the pushing as they fell on the ground because of the strengh of it. Brennan was the first one taking out the bandage and stand. Shalimar did the same and both ran towards Jesse, who was almoast leaving.  
  
"Jesse!" Shalimar shouted as she and Brennan tried to catch him. Jesse stopped hesitantly waiting for his friends to try their best to stop him.  
  
"Yeah?" He said innocently.  
  
"You can't go! She'll be here in any minute..." Shalimar said as she grabbed Jesse's arm.  
  
"I don't think so. Be back when im back." Jesse said getting rid of Shalimar's grabbing.  
  
"Jesse don't make me do this." Brennan said doubtfully. He lifted one hand and everybody could see a tesla coil forming.  
  
"What? You're gonna fry me now? Come on Brennan, you know you wouldn't do that. Im weak and sick and all that, remember?" Jesse said with a smirk. " Just let me go, I won't turn the comring off and I will be back soon.." Jesse pleaded. Brennan could see the love in the molecular's eyes. He was worried about Lexa and it was pointless trying to think with him like that. Jesse noticed Brennan's staring and he knew just what he was thinking about. "You know I'd let you." Jesse said only Brennan understanding. Shalimar was lost in the conversation but she had one thing clear. Jesse couldn't leave.  
  
"Jesse please, come back here, we can wait for her one more hour.." Shalimar said her tone begging the molecular to accept her offert.  
  
"No. She may be needing help... Im gone." Jesse said still not moving. He knew that if his friends wanted him there, they could easily made him stay. He looked at Brennan one more time hoping he would understand since the elemental was found himself in the same situation when talking about the feral.  
  
"You go. But you comunicate every one hour... Just to be sure you're okay." Brennan said now getting Shalimar's confused and angry look.  
  
"You can't be serious." Shalimar said approaching Jesse.  
  
"I am. Go Jess." Brennan said one more time. Jesse nodded and left. Just when Shalimar was gonna go after him she felt someone arms holding her by her waist stopping her way.  
  
"Brennan! You can't let him just go! He is sick! Something can go wrong and..." Shalimar was shut by Brennan's staring.  
  
"There's nothing you can do for him. He had to go. I understand its danger, but I understand his feelings as well." Brennan said leaving. Shalimar watched him dissapear from her sight as she started thinking about what the elemental had said before.  
  
"I understand his feelings as well..." That thought remained in Shalimar's mind all night. What had he mean with that?  
  
End of chapter five  
  
A/N 


	6. Day 6

Day 6  
  
It was around 2 o clock in the morning, and Jesse was still looking for Lexa Pierce. He had left Sanctuary a couple of hours before and communicated every hour just as Brennan told him to. Every time he did so, his teammates grew on concern. He had searched in every place Lexa could be, and yet, nothing.  
  
"C'mon Lexa... you must be somewhere..." Jesse said pointless to the air. He was walking down a very dark alley just watching everything around him to get some distraction.  
  
"Hey Jess... we got a hint on Lexa's comring.." Jesse heard Brennan's voice over his comlink ring. He lifted his wrist and spoke loudly.  
  
"Go on." He said.  
  
"She is just a few blocks straight from where you are.. im guessing 3, 4 maybe. If you hurry you'll find her, she is moving.." Brennan said again as Jesse nodded to no one. He moaned something Brennan identified as a " thanks" and broke connection. Jesse started running as fast as his legs let him. He was getting closer to her, and he was getting her back no matter how.  
  
( )  
  
After the molecular left that night, Brennan and Shalimar had stayed up until it was really late. Jesse kept on comunicating but the mutants were no longer hearing. They had both sit on the couch and waited there for Jesse's news, but after some time, they couldn't help falling asleep. Shalimar was the first one on giving up to the sleep. She had found a very confortable position supporting her head on Brennan's chest. The elemental didn't mind her using him as a pillow, and watched her as he fell asleep as well. Now it was almoast 10 am and now news, neither Jesse's, nor Lexa's.  
  
Brennan moved to his side as he felt someone on him. He opened his eyes and caught the feral on his arms so she wouldn't fall out of the couch. He put her back on her position and tried remembering what had happened.  
  
"Jesse... he didn't come back.." Brennan muttered realizing the matter. He didn't want to wake Shalimar as watching her so confortable and peacefully resting, but he had no other choice, they needed to find their friends and soon. "Shal... shal listen to me.. wake up.." Brennan said softly near the feral's ears. Shalimar winked and eye and then opened both of them as she looked at the man next to her.  
  
"Brennan... What's going on...?" Shalimar asked in a sleepy tone. She managed to sit on the couch and come back to reality. Brennan stood up and went straightly to the computer. He typed something while Shalimar was trying to wake up.  
  
"Jesse didn't come back, or Lexa. Something is definetly going on.." Brennan said still typing. "Im checking on their comrings now." He informed. It was play time once and again. She was up and there was no more time to daydreaming. He stood cold as he grew more and more desperate while he saw no results on the screen.  
  
"What is it?" Shalimar asked approaching him. She looked above his shoulder as her face changed to worry mode again. Brennan turned and started pacing up and down. He wished so bad his friends to be okay, maybe Jesse finding Lexa and taking her somewhere... safe and then, they would be back... Not even him believed what he was thinking. He looked at Shalimar who was now in the kitchen.  
  
"I was the last one speaking to him." Brennan said in a whisper. He sat on the couch and stared at the ceiling.  
  
"What? When?" Shalimar asked now going back to him. She stood in front of him just waiting.  
  
"1:30 o clock or something... it was late.. you were asleep. I didn't want to bother you when I found Lexa's location, so I talked to Jesse letting him know where she was... He hadn't speak to me since then." Brennan managed to say shyly. He knew somehow the feral was blaming him, or getting angry at him, or worse. Shalimar approached even more and caught his chin on her hand. Brennan looked at her confused as she grinned.  
  
"You're a genius." Shalimar moaned softly and smiled. Brennan rose an eyebrow even more confused.  
  
"Huh?" He said watching the feral.  
  
"We're starting there, im sure we'll find something. Where was Lexa last night?" Shalimar said excited.  
  
"Ah.. I got the address there..." Brennan said still confused. Shalimar grabbed her coat and Brennan carefully following her, they left.  
  
( )  
  
"Here we are..." Brennan said as he stared carefully at their surroundings. Shalimar changed to feral eyes and did the same. After a couple of minutes, Brennan saw her approaching a wall and so he followed her way.  
  
"Are you picking up something?" Brennan asked trying to see whatever the feral was seeing.  
  
"Yeah. But you wont like it." Shalimar warned. She stepped back taking Brennan with her as she blew the dust of the wall. It was the same alley Brennan remembered tracking Jesse for the last time. Shalimar finished blowing and stayed back as Brennan approached to see. Jesse's handwriting apparently out of scratching.  
  
"Oh god..." Brennan said as he looked at Shalimar who was avoiding his own look. "Shal, he.. they.. they'll be all right..." Brennan managed to say. He wanted to comfort her but was not doing a good job at it.  
  
"Save it Brennan. I don't wanna hear it." Shalimar said running out of the alley. Brennan sighed and then ran after her. On the wall the sunlight shone over a word, "help".  
  
It took Brennan almost 20 minutes to finally catch up with Shalimar. She wanted so bad to find them, to fight whoever was behind that, to cry, to... everything. If there was the slightest chance for their friends to be alive, it wouldn't be in great conditions that was obvious. With Brennan still on her heels, she suddenly stopped. The elemental almost crashing with her, but stopping right away.  
  
"He wrote help Brennan... help.." Shalimar said in the lowest tone the man ever heard her. She was devastated and yet couldn't express herself. Deep down inside of him, he knew his friends weren't dead, but suddenly he found himself with no other words to describe what they were passing through, but "im sorry". Which he obviously didn't say.  
  
"Shal... come here." He said as he brought the woman closer to him and hugged her tightly.  
  
"Brennan... we need to get them back. We just NEED to." She pronounced every word carefully for the man to hear. Brennan lifted her chin with his thumb and looked at her.  
  
"And we will. Right now, I want you to come back to Sanctuary and rest." He said still looking at her.  
  
"Where are you going?" She asked worried. Whatever he was doing, she was gonna be present when he did it. She couldn't risk more of her family. Not more, not him. She couldn't take it.  
  
"That doesn't matter now. Just go back and rest please, I don't want anything bad happening to you." Brennan said in the most horrified tone. It was clear he was worried about her having the same fate his friends apparently had.  
  
"No. Im not leaving you. You´re coming with me, or im going with you. Your choice." Shalimar said again. 


	7. Day 7

Day 7

That was the day. THE day. Everything around mutant x was changing. Was dying. Jesse Kilmartin and Lexa Pierce were missing, and even though their team-mates knew something really wrong had happened they had no clues or hints to get to them and save them. And that was consuming them. Shalimar and Brennan had spent the few hours that separated Monday 8 from Tuesday 9, they day of the attack. No matter just how early it was, around four am, both Shal and Brennan were definitely alert. They hadn't had decent nights of sleep in a week now and it was beginning to notice on them. Brennan Mulwray had spent the whole time comforting Shalimar, telling her just how fine everything was gonna be, lying obviously cause he didn't believe a word he was convincing him to.

" Brennan this is all pointless.. We need them back.. we need to GET them back." Shalimar emphasised letting a tear escape her eyes. The elemental knew what that meant. They had agreed on waiting for their future selves and asking them whether that had happened on their past, and if so, how to fix it. But then Brennan remembered future Shalimar's expression when she saw Jesse and Lexa for the first time. She was glad.. no, not glad, she was desperately happy. That only caused one single thought on his mind: Jesse and Lexa, were not alive in a nearby future.

"Shhh.. Shal, right now, we're gonna wait for them, they might know something.. Please don't cry, you're.. I hate to see you like this.. I need you to be okay.. We need to be okay if we wanna save them.." Brennan said embracing her and staring widely at her. Somehow he didn't know where he got the courage to, but he didn't mind the futures questions the act would involve, and started kissing her tears, one by one, after he ended up on her lips. He didn't hesitate and kissed her softly and tenderly, as he noticed she had responded and kissed him back.

( )

Jesse Kilmartin shook his head trying to identify the place where he was standing tied up. That was useless. Something about the huge pain that was burning him and the darkness around him wasn't helping him.

" Lexa..?" Jesse called for her as he also searched for her with his sight, but the blackness was too intense for someone to see anything. He then started feeling a lethal pain on his ribs: he had been tortured and hit several times, something that wasn't only causing pain, he guessed. That would have to have some internal damage on him as well, which wasn't tranquillising at all. The molecular gathered all his strength to make one single move towards his side, where his hand felt something. He touched the exact same place again and started expanding, suddenly he found himself in some weird dangerous place along with a body. His attempts to be scared as hell were failing on him, since he knew someone was next to him, but that wasn't his main problem. He couldn't move, he wasn't sure what was worse, the pain or the chains around his bruises and body which made him unable to actually move. He tried his comlink as well, but there was no such thing on his finger. Things were screwed for him and he knew it.

( )

Two hours had passed making it 6 am around Sanctuary. Future Shalimar and future Brennan were just arriving to the rec room, where they found just Shalimar and Brennan with pale and sad faces.

"Okay, you two, get up we need to fill you in so we can stop this. Come on." Future Brennan said with no sign of caring or any emotion on him. Even colder than the first time he had spoken to them. On the other hand, future Shalimar stood supporting him, not talking at all.

"Before we need something to do." Shalimar answered determined and glancing at Brennan.

"And what is that?" Future Brennan asked in a sort of angrier tone.

"Jesse and Lexa.. We know something happened to them and we're not moving until we know they're safe and, here." Brennan stepped in the conversation himself. There was something his future self he didn't love at all.

" There's no time for that. We have only a couple of hours before the attack to take care of this senator so you're not going anywhere but where we say you go." Future Brennan spoke at once and as cold as ice.

"Who the hell you think you are? You are nothing like me, Jesse and Lexa may be dead damn it! Don't you care at least, a little bit about them?! I don't know about you two, but something is very wrong with them and my guess is you know exactly what im talking about, so you can help us find them, or you can go." Brennan said, anger rising on him. Shalimar didn't speak but their future selves knew she was with him.

"So, you're choosing Jesse Kilmartin and Lexa Pierce over the lives of mutants and future mutants?" Future Brennan asked in disbelief. It wasn't his mission, his future wasn't gonna change, but what he was living along with Shalimar, he didn't wish it for no one. Future Shalimar noticed Brennan's not answering, his future self made him hesitate that was obvious.

"Yeah we do." Shalimar spoke for him. She knew she was being selfish, she knew she was caring about two mutants instead of the whole kind and future, but she had known Jesse for years and he was like her brother, and Lexa was really something as well. She somehow thought that they could do both and Brennan was reading her mind.

"You know where are them, don't ya? Cause this already happened in your past, so tell us where, we go and save them and then we go for the senator. We can do both if you're willing to help." Brennan said glancing at Shalimar. They knew that can be done, and they were gonna do it. Suddenly it wasn't about that time that he noticed future Shalimar's ring. She had a ring on her finger, shinning and glowing beautifully. "She got married.." He thought sadly. Every feelings he had for her meant nothing in the future that she left him and got married? He peeked on his future self finger and there was nothing. Yes, she had gotten married and he wasn't her husband that was obvious. Sadness and bitterness started taking control of him, to the point that he didn't react when their future selves agreed to their plan.

"Good. Now where were Jesse and Lexa when you found them? Cause you did find them right?" Shalimar asked nervously and afraid of the answer.

"Lexa was dead." Future Shalimar said in a bitter tone. She was trying really hard not to cry, that, everybody could see. "She.. they tortured her and raped her." She managed to say again. Future Brennan wasn't even staring at them at that point, he was lost on his own thoughts, not caring what the feral was telling whatsoever.

"She was what?? We need to get her now then!! Where was she??" Shalimar asked growing desperate. Brennan was taking his coat and ready to get a car.

"She was along with a very beaten up Jesse in an old factory..." Future Shalimar was interrupted by future Brennan who was now willing to speak something.

"Which became the main facility to torture and kill mutants." He said coldly and sort of angry. He didn't like the idea of taking too much time to save them when he had already saw them dead. His main worry was the senator and the future of mutants along the world. He cared a great deal about his friends, but all those warm feelings were hidden and buried on the depths of his soul and he wasn't letting them out now that he needed his coldness to think.

"Okay, you know what, im really sick and tired of you, wanna help, welcome, if you are gonna stay there saying what to do or not to, I don't want you here." Brennan snapped at his future self. He was getting to his nerve and didn't seem to care at all.

"Oh don't you? Here's an idea, why don't you go and save Jesse and Lexa while mutant kind is being murdered? Oh, wait a second, THAT IS THE IDEA!!!" Future Brennan snapped back. The elemental didn't take it anymore and after glancing at Shalimar and sighing, he punched his future self hard on the face.

"I don't know what the hell happened to you that will happen to me, but if you know what's better for you, keep it to yourself. We are gonna take Jess and Lexa back, whether you like it or not, whether you agree with it or not." Brennan said determined as Shalimar nodded along with him. Future Shalimar held his partner not to try anything stupid such as punching him back.

"Lets do this, Brennan and I cant interfere here, we cant do what you have to do, so why don't we split up, Shal you go with Brennan and I go with Brennan, we go to stop the senator, you go to save Jess and Lexa." Future Shalimar suggested only getting a bunch of confused looks.

"HUH?" Brennan asked dizzy.

"Sorry, Future Brennan and Shalimar go to save Jess and Lexa, Brennan and future Shalimar, which is me, we go and take care of the senator. Just remember, we cant do anything so we'll just watch." Future Shalimar said again, this time, everybody understanding and most of them agreeing. Future Brennan didn't mind his disagreeing and after sighing we glanced at Shalimar and moaned something she understood as "lets go".

End of chapter seven

A/N:

IM SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY!!! Really, I was doing like so many things at the same time that it was impossible for me to keep on updating.. But I will from now on.. Okay, this is a short chapter but I can give you some previews. For us Shal and Brenn shippers there is always more, more about who future Shalimar married with, why future Brennan is a total jerk, and more. For Lex and Jesse shippers there is gonna be a lot as well, since they have participation in the story's plot.. and well.. you'll see..

Thanks to everyone that keeps on reading my stuff and reviewers!! Its nice to know what you guys think of what I write, really.. so I hope you tell me so..

Paris


	8. Day 7 Part II

A/N:

Thought about thanking to the reviewers and ppl who are still following this story and thank you very much.. Now that im less busy updating will be a lot much often...

Warrior of the shadow: Thanks a lot, I will, at least until I finish this.. lol

Aniki 19: I thought about answering some of your questions, Yes, Jesse is infected, how he got it, we don't know, or at least, YOU don't know lol, but I promise everything will fall into place soon to answer that one. The infection was that there was a weird liquid on his chest which made blood and everything that went through his veins unable to keep running and circulating, so that made Jess suffocate because of the lack of air. Poor Jesse has another problem with that, the substance stopped his blood running which meant as well that if he was stabbed or injured some part of his body but his chest (the infected part which by the way should be expanding now), he would bleed to death, consequences of his great amount of blood concentration, so, to sum up, stab Jess on his chest and he will be more than fine, he wont even bleed, stab him any other part of his body and he will bleed to death, he has also breathing issues, but Lexa had the cure because she met with and old contact that treated those things.. Okay cant say more, but keep on reading and you'll understand..

About the mutant community, it all starts with the murder of the senator by a mutant, when ppl find out a mutant killed a human and that such beings exist, they start fearing that's why they hunt them (everything is in the previous days I wrote..) And, Brennan and Shalimar did travel back, but it wasn't to change their future cause that cant be done, it was to fix their past's future, kind of confusing, let me simplify it: They went back to help their past selves not to have their same fate.. But their fate wont change. Thanks for all your comments you really make writing worth it.. I love ppl who ask.. Thanks a lot luv.

Darkness of death: I really am sorry for not updating sooner, it just I had some other things to take care of and I got all delayed and stuff, but im back now, and im glad some of your questions are being answered, and I will be updating as soon as I can..

Loveconquers: I'll never leave.. not for now at least.. there is so much about Shal and Bren and mutant x to be written about that I cant leave now.. don't ya think? And let me tell you, Brennan's bitterness will be a total surprise lol.. I really like your comments and support, you know its returned right? I know I didn't reviewed for you in a while, but that doesn't mean im not following your story.. I really like ALL of your stories and they were the first reason that got me into writing.. so thank you so much for everything!

Animiga: Sure its confusing!!! I mean, really really confusing, except on my mind, the way I see it, future Shalimar is kinda different from Shal, even though she's just two years older.. and don't let me get started with Brennan.. lol.. Glad you're liking it so far!

Kirei Baka Kasumi: I know it took me a while to update but I was busy, don't worry, wont leave that long again.. and yeah, future Shal's marriage is kinda confusing.. poor Brennan.. keep on checking you'll be surprised.. Thanks for everything!

Day 7 Part II

Everything was getting ready for both teams to do their missions. Future Brennan and Shalimar were taking a car and ready to go to Magred Factory, one abandoned, dirty and unknown place. While Shalimar tried her best to keep her mood steady, future Brennan only showed deadly signs. He wasn't talking, he wasn't looking at her, he was just determined to drive and take her wherever she had to go. She even guessed he wasn't going inside with her, but that was about to be seen.

Meanwhile, future Shalimar and Brennan were going to protect the senator, who had now less than an hour and half before being assassinated. During the whole driving, Brennan tried asking a couple of questions, but none of them were answered, at least not in an understandable way. It was a dark, cold morning, the perfect one to commit the attack, nor that the terrorist mutant would care..

"So, you said Lexa was found.. dead.. what about Jess? Did he survive?" Brennan couldn't help asking. It was his best friend who he was talking about, but even though he asked about Jesse, something inside of him told him it was too late for Lexa.

"I cant.. We've already said too much.. we broke so many rules and.." Future Shalimar started saying but was interrupted by Brennan's staring.

"You cant be considering shutting up now.. If you said that much please complete the story for me, what happens to Jesse?" Brennan asked again.

"When we got to him.. he was beaten up and chained hardly. He was barely breathing and moaning nonsense things.. He.. he had been stabbed several times and tortured.. and because of his condition.. he.. There was this substance inside of him im sure you know about now.. and that kept him alive for nearly three days.. He almost bled to death.. but after those three days.. he.. went into a coma." Future Shalimar said trying to ignore the sadness and looks on Brennan's face. He wasn't expecting that answer that was for sure.

"So.. we were the only ones alive? Did you find out who did that? WHO IN THE HECK KILLED THEM!! TELL ME!" Brennan insisted reaching angrily desperation. After that much time together, he had lost everybody but Shalimar. Emma DeLauro was the first one on leaving the team.. Adam was missing and apparently not alive whatsoever, now Jesse and Lexa were in extremely danger. And to think all they had gone through should have brought Shal and him closer, well, that wasn't exactly what had happened in the future apparently since she was married to some other man.

"Calm down Brennan. When we found them there were no tracks of anyone or anything. We never found out who murdered them and.." future Shalimar broke apart. She could no longer remain telling him the memories that for so long had haunted her.

"Don't worry, I will." Brennan calmed her as he focused his staring on the road for once more.

( )

Jesse tried to free himself from the chains but all he got in response was astonishing pain. He grabbed his companion's hand trying to identify the woman. He had thought the worst: He had thought Lexa Pierce was with him, but all the sudden he realized just how stupid he had been, there was nothing that confirmed that the woman he loved the most was next to him and not breathing or moving at all. Then it hit him. How the hell could be even stupider not to use his powers to get rid of his chains? He had been slow and dumb. He phased out releasing himself from the chains and having enough space to approach the woman. He lifted her a little bit until she was sat and he sat next to her. Using his fingers to trace her face he panicked. He couldn't see her, but it was definitely Lexa Pierce. She had her scent, her sweet scent, and her features were basically screaming at him her name.

"Lexa? No.. NO you cant be dead.. COME ON!! SAY SOMETHING!!!" Jesse snapped. He gently moved her to see if she reacted but had no response back. He checked for her pulse and almost yell in happiness. She wasn't dead, or at least, she had a very faint pulse. With all the strength he didn't have, he put her carefully on the floor and started doing CPR on her. If it was up to him to bring her back, he would do his job just fine.

"Come on.. breathe... 1..2..3.. Damn! Lexa please.. talk to me.. I know you can hear me.." Jesse said with great efforts. Suddenly he started feeling the annoying deadly pain on his ribs and his whole body again. He touched his stomach and something wet touched his hand back. Blood. He was not okay and wasn't gonna last a lot more.

"FINE.. If im gonna die I wont take you with me." Jesse said determined and went on with the CPR.

( )

Future Brennan and Shalimar had just arrived to the factory. The elemental parked the car and surprisingly left with Shalimar to the entrance. It was clearly an abandoned place since the door was broken and impossible to went through, but that didn't stop the feral. Shalimar kicked the door so hard that it tore apart into pieces, revealing a decent entrance for both to take.

"You wont find them.. this is a waste of time." Future Brennan said as he looked around. Shalimar glared at him when he said so and rose an eyebrow. For her it wasn't a waste of time and she wasn't letting him slow down their rescue mission with stupid comments.

"You can wait for me here if you want, I can do this alone." Shalimar said with a despising look and went forward, followed by future Brennan. They walked the facility up and down and found nothing. Something was not right with the data they had received. But how could that be possible? The information was given by their future selves, and they had lived that before, so that wont be even considered. Except.. except future Brennan dragged her all along to the wrong way to stop her from saving Jesse and Lexa.. but why would he?

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Future Brennan noticed the Feral's suddenly strong staring towards him.

"You did this didn't you? You dragged me all the way to the wrong place so I couldn't save them!" Shalimar accused. She didn't even think about what she was saying and slammed future Brennan against one wall.

"What the hell are you doing? You cant be serious!" Future Brennan shouted. He couldn't believe she actually thought he intended to do such thing. He may appeared to be tough but he wouldn't murder his own friends.

"Where are them? Truly! And I wont ask again Mulwray." Shalimar said determined to get the answer she wanted.

"I cant believe you. You actually think I'd do that? So typical of you.. go ahead and hit me, do you think I care? Go on kitty, have your fun.." Future Brennan said angrily, but more, he felt deceived. Shalimar approached him more and looked right him in the eye, he wasn't lying and she had been very stupid to doubt that. There was no lying in his eyes, those brown eyes, now emotionless. Whatever happened to him, it had shocked him and pretty much.

"Im.. Im sorry Brennan.. I don't know what got into me.. Im really sorry.." Shalimar excused herself and there was a moment between her and Brennan's future self where they leaned and were about to kiss but suddenly a noise was heard. They broke apart awkwardly and turned to hear the noise once again.

"It comes from.." Future Brennan started saying but Shalimar completed.

"Down? Down the floor.." Shalimar said as she concentrated her sight on the floor and so did future Brennan. "Do you think we should.."

"Sure." Future Brennan said and so both mutants managed to do a little hole in the floor which, surprisingly, lead them to another room. After lots of looks and sighs, they entered the hole one each time by jumping. The first thing that they identify was a terrible darkness, which Shalimar didn't mind because of her feral sight. She changed her eyes to feral mode and started searching around, followed by a very hesitating Brennan.

"Are you picking up something?" Future Brennan asked trying to peer in the blackness and see Shalimar.

"Yes.. two people.. they are a couple of metres further.. Come on." The feral said and started walking very smoothly and carefully trying not to make a single noise as the feline she was. She smelled the mix of scents she was picking up and almost fall onto the ground when she realized who were them. "Jesse! And Lexa!! They are here!!" Shalimar said as sure as she never appeared before and leaned forward. She got on her knees and her hand touched another hand. She dragged the body and recognized it immediately as Lexa Pierce.

"Hey, I got Jess." Future Brennan said coldly. "But he is not doing well. He is bleeding and a lot."

End of chapter eight


	9. Day 7 Part III

Day 7 Part III

" We'll just take him to Sanctuary.. Whatever is wrong with him we'll fix it.." Shalimar said as she picked up Lexa Pierce. She took a few seconds to examine her and realized she was dead. The feral's eyes widened as she tried to sense some kind of energy coming out of her, but she fell in a deeper shock when she found out that there wasn't any sort of signal that she was still alive. She had managed to sense her presence, which meant that just seconds ago, she was still alive.

" Shalimar? What's wrong? We have to get out of here.." Future Brennan reminded her.

" Lexa.. she's dead." Shalimar said coldly. Deep inside she couldn't believe what was happening. Not again. Seeing someone of her family dying was something she was determined not to live again. But it seemed that wasn't up to her.

" I see.." Future Brennan said coldly.

" Brennan! We have to do something!" Shalimar said almost angry at his reaction of calmness.

" Fine.. you take Jesse then, go to Sanctuary we'll be there in a minute." Future Brennan ordered as he helped her take Jesse to the car and then went back to the factory to examine Lexa. She had some injuries, but none of them had caused her sudden death. He charged his hands with electricity and started working on bringing her back.

" Come on.. Don't have all day long.." Future Brennan said as he went on with the treatment. He pressed softly her heart three times, and then when he was about to give her air by breathing in her mouth, her eyes opened wide and pushed him away.

" Gee! Don't you even try that.." Lexa said as she tried to stand up but instantly failed by the several injuries. She was bleeding too, but not too seriously.

" I wouldn't want to either.. So.. who did this to you?" Future Brennan asked as he helped her up and both started leaving the facility.

" I thought you future people knew everything.." Lexa managed to say in the way. Future Brennan glared at her and didn't speak again.

Brennan and future Shalimar were still watching the senator. He was busy attending meetings, talking to his **COLABORADORES**, welcoming people to what it seemed to be a conference he was about to give. That didn't look good for Brennan, the more people in, the more difficult would be to find his assassin.

" Damn.. Who would know so many people here would care about this conference.." Brennan said in sort of a complaint as he remained hidden with Shalimar. They were both watching, everything that could look suspicious, would be eliminated in seconds. They just needed a **SOSPECHOSO**.

" It may not seem entertaining to you, but we got less than half an hour to identify our guy.." Future Shalimar said as her eyes went golden feral, hoping that could help her find the man easier. The senator started talking about his plans for education that year, meanwhile Brennan had managed to approach him really slowly. He didn't want his guards to suspect of him. He looked around the senator, and realized that one man was standing still. He was all dressed in black, keeping his hands on his pockets.

" That seems suspicious enough to me.." Brennan said as he focused his sight on the man hoping that Shalimar would look at him too. Effectively she did, she started looking at him as well. Something seemed familiar. The senator went on speaking as Brennan watched the man approach more and more towards him, to the point that he was the closer one. Just when he was about to take something out of his pocket, Brennan approached more and stood in the way between him and the senator. The man had to put whatever he was going to take out, back to his pocket and started backing off, almost as if he was slowly running away.

" I don't think so pal.." Future Shalimar said from behind him. He turned around to take another direction but all he found was Brennan. He was trapped among those two. The man looked at them fearlessly, smiling at them as if he knew he'd be okay or something.

" I'll erase that smile from your face.. tell me, how do you like electricity?" Brennan said as he showed him a spark for seconds. He had to be cautious among all that people.

" Tell me, how do you like dying?" The man replied smirking. He was kind of scary and not afraid of them at all. Brennan was getting angry and trying not to draw any sorts of attention, he started dragging him out of the room, future Shalimar following them slowly.

" Listen to me, whatever you're planning, wont happen. Shal let's take him to Sanctuary.." Brennan said as he was immediately interrupted.

" What? Are you insane or something? We cant take him to Sanctuary!" Future Shalimar snapped. They were a few blocks away from where the senator was supposed to be.

" What do you want me to do? Kill him?" Brennan said sarcastically still dragging him, and eventually kicking or punching him. Shalimar's sharp silence was not a good thing in his mind. She was actually asking him to kill that man. " Shal.." Brennan called waiting for some kind of answer.

" If we don't get rid of him he'll do it.. He'll come later and he'll do it.. we cant take that risk." She said in a tone that was beginning to scare Brennan. He never thought he could fear her, and he wasn't really scared of her, but something told him that there was a lot more behind what she had said about the future.

" You're right, but what if he's not the guy?" Brennan asked her. They weren't sure that the man they had been dragging away was the assassin. He was suspicious yes, but he hadn't done anything wrong. Yet. Because Brennan had stopped him. That reminded him of whatever he was holding in his pockets, so not really giving it a second thought, he search his pockets finding a very strange metallic gun in it.

" You were saying.." Future Shalimar said as she received the gun and started examining it.

" So… you caught me.. I was indeed about to shot that bastard.." The man said as he started laughing hardly.

" Why? Why would you want mutants to take the blame?" Future Shalimar asked him this time. He didn't answer immediately what irritated her even more, so she handed Brennan the gun and grabbed the man by his shirt. Nearly choking him, she asked again.

" Why? Hahaha.. Cause I've been told to. Mutants.. are not very much wanted here I don't know if you've noticed.. so they told me to do the job and I was going to until your friend stopped me.." The man said smirking. There was something about the whole situation that seemed to be very amusing to him.

" Who told you to do this? Come on I'm not playing around you idiot!" Future Shalimar said as she started punching him.

" Shal stop.. we'll have time to question him in Sanctuary.. come on let's go.." Brennan managed to calm her as they both headed to Sanctuary with the mystery man.

A/N:

Well I've thought a lot, and I couldn't believe how I stopped this one.. I mean things are made to finish them.. And certainly if I write something it has to be finished. So I apologise for all the time that I've made you wait. Chapters are coming a lot faster now.. and this story is getting to its end.. Everything will fall into place soon.. Thanks all of you who still waited for my story and reviewed. Thanks a lot.

Paris


End file.
